Fiber distribution frames are used in the fiber optic industry to provide a point of interconnection between an array of incoming optical fiber cables and an array of outgoing optical fibers. Optimally, the fiber distribution frame allows reconfiguration of the incoming fibers relative to the outgoing fibers to provide flexibility in the optical fiber network. To achieve such flexibility, fiber distribution frames typically are designed to receive different types of cabinets on the frame that can be arranged depending on the requirements of the specific network being constructed. Such cabinets can include splice cabinets where fibers are joined by a splicing technique and the splices are organized and stored in trays in the splice cabinet. Another cabinet is storage cabinets that organize and store excess cable slack so as to prevent bending of the fiber cable beyond its minimum bend radius.
Another commonly used cabinet is the coupler cabinet that has an array of couplers for coupling a pair of optical fiber connectors that are terminated on the ends of a respective pair of optical fibers. One side of the array of couplers typically receives connector-terminated incoming fiber cables and the other side of the array of couplers will receive connector-terminated jumper cables or outgoing fiber cables, or vice versa.
It is preferred that the array of couplers in the cabinet provide for the following features: (1) ease of installation of connectors on both sides of couplers, (2) insurance against exceeding minimum bend radius of optical fiber cables, (3) accommodating a variety of reconfigurations of the connectors on the array of couplers, and (4) minimizing space required at the front of the coupler cabinet for the optical fiber extending from the front of the array of couplers.
In existing coupler cabinets for fiber distribution frames the couplers are typically mounted in the cabinet and fixed relative to the cabinet. For example, the couplers may be arrayed in a plane parallel to the front face of the cabinet with each coupler oriented perpendicular to the plane of the array. In such an arrangement, the optical fiber extending from the front of the array must be routed through a 90 degree turn to the coupler. In another example, the coupler cabinet shown in FIG. 9 of U.S. Pat. No. Re 34,955 has a front panel with the left half of the panel having an array of adapters that hold couplers at a 45 degree angle to the left, and the right half of the panel having an array of adapters that hold couplers at a 45 degree angle to the right. In such an arrangement, an optical fiber coming from the right side of the frame cannot be routed to a coupler in an adapter in the left half of the panel without the optical fiber having to be routed through a sharp turn. Such arrangement is limited on its accommodation of reconfigurations of connectors on the array of couplers.
Therefore a need exists for a coupler cabinet that allows the angle of the couplers relative to the array of couplers to be readily adjusted facilitate installation and reconfiguration of connectors to the array of couplers without exceeding the minimum bend radius of the optical fiber.